1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flashlights and more particularly to a novel flashlight that is more versatile than conventional flashlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights or electric torches have been known for many decades and have antecedents in flaming torches and lanterns that have been known for centuries. From time immemorial there has been a need for a portable source of light that can be used at night and at other times when the general illumination is poor.
The invention of the electric flashlight was a major advance in the technology of portable, personal light sources. As compared to older forms of such light sources, the electric flashlight has many advantages: it can be easily and instantly turned on and off, it is "clean" (not messy to handle), it produces no smoke or odor, it is silent in operation, it produces good illumination, and it is quite safe for use, even by children. Moreover, modern flashlights can be made small enough to fit easily into a pocket or purse or the glove compartment of a car. Even though small, they produce good illumination, especially in view of recent improvements in battery and bulb technology.
However, despite the excellent characteristics of modern flashlights, they have certain drawbacks. A major drawback of conventional flashlights is that they are awkward to use under certain circumstances, as when it is necessary to employ both hands to perform a task that requires illumination. Examples include operating a battery-powered screwdriver, cutting cloth with scissors, examining documents, writing (while steadying the paper), setting a watch, sorting clothes, and searching for a small object in a purse or briefcase. When the general illumination is low, persons performing these and similar tasks with the aid of a flashlight resort to tucking the flashlight under an arm, cradling it between the neck and shoulder, balancing it on a nearby table, mantel or ledge, even holding it in the mouth, etc.
None of these makeshifts is very satisfactory. If it is necessary, for example, to employ a tool under the hood of a car, it is pure happenstance if a way can be found to balance a conventional flashlight on some portion of the car's fender or engine in such a manner that it illuminates the work properly. Similarly, if during a power outage the contents of a briefcase on a table are to be searched with the aid of a conventional flashlight resting on a mantel, it is unlikely that the interior of the briefcase will be adequately illuminated. That may leave a choice of hoisting the briefcase substantially to the height of the mantel and tilting it precariously to illuminate the interior, thereby foregoing the use of one hand in rummaging through the contents of the briefcase, or, better, leaving the briefcase on the table, holding the flashlight in one hand and rummaging with the other. In either case, only one hand is available for the task presented, the other being committed to holding the briefcase or the flashlight.
Another drawback of conventional flashlights is that they are rather specialized. The familiar cylindrical flashlight is designed specifically to be held in the hand. It is not well adapted to be worn on a belt, for example. On the other hand, there are conventional "right-angled" flashlights specialized for wearing on the belt. Such flashlights typically have a cylindrical battery housing adapted to be secured to a belt by a clip so that the axis of the cylindrical housing is vertical. The light bulb, reflector and lens are constructed to project the light in a direction at right angles to the cylindrical housing axis, that is to say horizontally. Such a light can be worn to light the way while walking and frees the hands to carry camp gear, books, tools or whatever. However, except for this specialized use, the right-angled flashlight is no better than the straight cylindrical flashlight. It is, in other words, not very versatile.
Book lights specialized for reading in bed, while traveling, etc., as disclosed in applicant's earlier U.S. patents are also known, as are portable fluorescent lights as disclosed in applicant's earlier U.S. patent. Such lights can be designed to operate on house current, batteries, or both. A book light is excellent for its intended purpose, but, even if battery-powered, does not function as an all-purpose flashlight. A portable fluorescent light also gives excellent service, but it does not provide a complete solution to the problems of the prior art.
Another drawback of conventional flashlights is that they often will not reach an area in a crowded environment that requires illumination. The engine compartment of a modern car, for example, is crowded with hoses, belts and wires that limit access by tools. Sometimes it is necessary to illuminate a work area deeply recessed within the engine compartment so that a conventional flashlight must be held at a considerable distance from the work area. The tool in use may preempt the space along the line of sight to the work area, so that the flashlight must illuminate the work area from a different angle. When the flashlight cannot be brought close to the work area, the hoses, belts, wires, etc., may cast deep shadows that prevent adequate illumination of the work area.
Attempts have been made heretofore to improve the versatility of flashlights. For example, flashlights are commonly made with a focusing adjustment to enable selection of a floodlight or a spotlight. Also, flashlights are sometimes provided with lenses of different colors (red, yellow, clear, etc.) so that they can be used primarily for illumination (clear lens), warning (red lens), signaling (red lens, clear lens, etc.), illumination combined with adaptation to the dark (red lens), or another purpose. However, prior attempts to increase the versatility of the flashlight have met with only limited success, and the most advanced flashlights of today, while benefitting from recent improvements in battery and bulb technology, are in their basic design virtually indistinguishable from flashlights that were commercially available decades ago.